


Coin boy

by didqhdgkttks11



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Negativetale, Other
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didqhdgkttks11/pseuds/didqhdgkttks11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>네터티브 테일 샌즈 은꼴썰</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coin boy

당신은 샌즈의 둥근 머리통을 쓰다듬었다. 손바닥 사이로 걸리는 틈이 신경쓰이기는 했지만 기분이 나쁜건 아니었다. 손가락으로 일부러 더듬으니 샌즈가 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 당신을 쳐다보았다. 당신은 천연덕스럽게 왜그러느냐고 물었다. 당신의 검지끝이 틈 사이를 집요하게 만져댔다. 불만있니? 말을 해, 샌즈. 당신은 친절하게 말했다. 샌즈는 눈을 데록데록 굴리다가 시선을 돌리고 말았다. 아무것도 아니라고 덧붙였다.

당신은 주머니에서 동전 하나를 꺼내 샌즈의 입에 물렸다. 떨어뜨리면 안줄거야. 그렇게 말하니 입을 힘껏 오므리는게 썩 귀여웠다. 당신은 그를 허벅지를 벌리고 무릎을 꿇게 했다. 굴욕적인 자세였지만 샌즈는 무어라 대꾸할 수 없었다. 당신은 넉넉한 티셔츠 사이로 손을 집어 넣었다. 딱딱한 뼈들이 질서정연하게 놓인 가슴팍을 살살 쓰다듬었다. 괴롭힐 유두도 없어 밋밋한 손장난이었지만 샌즈는 민감하게도 반응해 주었다. 남의 손이 닿는 것이 처음인 모양이었다. 동전을 떨어뜨리지 않으려 소리도 참는 것이 제법 귀여웠다.

흐윽, 흐윽, 참는 소리 아래로 당신은 얼굴을 묻었다. 입술이 갈비뼈 하나를 노골적으로 핥기 시작했다. 손이 두 개인데 놀수는 없어 당신은 벌어진 허벅지 뼈를 쓰다듬었다. 무릎 사이 연골을 노골적으로 쓰다듬으니 참는 숨소리가 격해졌다. 당신의 머리 위로 샌즈가 흘린 타액이 한두방울이 점점이 떨어졌다. 당신은 고개를 들었다. 벌어진 입 사이로 타액이 새어 나오고 있었다.

붉어진 얼굴이 색스러웠다. 좀더 괴롭혀 주고 싶어서 당신은 이빨로 샌즈의 목뼈를 앙 물어버렸다. 흐윽! 큰 신음 소리와 함께 당신이 물려주었던 동전이 탕그랑 바닥으로 떨어졌다. 당신은 무릎을 세워 일어섰다. 샌즈가 당신을 올려다 보았다. 숨이 거칠었다. 얼굴도 붉고. 원래부터 단정함과는 거리가 멀었지만 이제보니 훨씬 헝클어져 있었다. 당신은 짐짓 화난 표정을 지어보였다. 샌즈가 눈치를 보았다.

떨어뜨리지 말라니까. 당신이 엄하게 말했다. 벌을 받아도 할 말이 없겠는데. 덧붙인 말에 샌즈가 어깨를 움츠렸지만 도망갈 수단은 없었다.


End file.
